A Nightmare Come True
by The Disgruntled Knights of NI
Summary: Wait, who's dead' Harry asked. 'Harry, I dont want to go through this again' Ron yelled, rubbing his forehead. 'Hermione died' Harry stared at Ron for a few long moments. 'Who is Hermione...and who the bloody hell are you'
1. Prologue

**For all the people that remember this story from…two years ago..? Yes, we are the same people that wrote this story before, just all re-written like and on a different Pen name **

**Disclaimer: We live in trailers, and we don't make millions of dollars, unlike God, who is sitting over there across an Ocean from us...making the millions...**

**Liz- I get discount lunch at school!**

**Amy- I get free lunch! Muhahahahahacough cough**

**Liz-…shut up!**

**ßßßß**

"_Hermione, I can't see any thing in here!" Hilary said in Hermione's general direction. They were in the Chamber of Secrets, searching for the Basilisk nest. Hermione blinked a few times, trying to get used to the lighting._

"_Nope, nothin' at all." She replied. The light in the chamber was almost pitch black except the light coming from the tunnel that they just walked through. _

"Lumos_." Hilary said, lighting her wand. The light was still dim, until Hermione did the same. The chamber lit up with brilliant light, causing shadows to bounce off the rocks. Sewage was dripping from the pipes that ran around the school, forming puddles. The rocks had moss growing on them in large quantities._

"_This is disgusting," Complained Hermione, wrinkling her nose. "You would think that _someone_ would be smart enough to clean down here." But, Hilary was already walking over to the stone replica of Salazar Slytherin. She stepped over the decaying body of the last basilisk. "Hilary we should wait a few minutes and check this place out to see if it's safe or not!" Hermione hollered to her. _

"_Wow... this is amazing." Hilary whispered to herself. Turning back to Hermione, she smiled and took off down into a large pipe. Hermione ran after her._

"_Hilary where- OUCH!" Hermione ran into her. "Never mind. Why did you stop?" She looked over to where Hilary was staring at and shuddered. There lay a sleeping Basilisk. "Hil…Don't look into it's eyes!" _

_Hilary started backing up. "Are you sure it's a real _live_ Basilisk…" she started to stammer. _

"_Oh no…" Hermione started chanting under her breath. "Oh no, oh no…" The sleeping snake started to wake. "OH NO!"_

"_RUN!" Hilary yelled. She pushed passed Hermione and ran out of the pipe. _

"STUPEFY!" _Hermione cast the spell towards the Basilisk, giving her time to get out._

"_Granger!" Hilary yelled. "I found the way out! Hurry up and don't fucking mess around! We want to make it out of here alive." _

_Hermione ran towards Hilary tripping on a rock and falling into a puddle of Sewage. Suddenly she felt a sharp twinge in her side as the Basilisk sunk its fangs into her side and pulled her up from the puddle. It swung her to and fro before letting go. She flew into a stone wall and she blacked out before she hit the floor. _

"Where is my girlfriend?" Harry Potter yelled at the receptionist for the tenth time.

"Sir, I told you, she's in-"

"Dammit!" he yelled, "I don't care about the rules of the ICU room! I just want to see Hermione Ann Granger!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the receptionist said, "She can't see anyone at the moment!"

"I don't give a damn! Let me see her or I'll blow your fucking brains up!"" Harry screamed.

"Harry!" a voice from behind him screeched. He jumped and looked behind him to see a redheaded woman standing there. "Stop yelling! This is a hospital, not your kitchens!"

"Sorry Gin," he replied. "I want to see Hermione. I want to talk to her, not anyone else."

"Well we're going to talk," said Ginny grabbing his arm. "C'mon, we're going to go to the cafeteria. There's some one there that I want you to talk to."

"No Ginny, I am not going to see a shrink, for the last time! I-will-not-see-a-shrink!"

"Harry!" she screamed, "Why do you always think it's going to be a Psychiatrist?"

"Because it almost always is!" Ginny just sighed.

"Well, it isn't," she said pulling him towards the stairs. "Just come with me to the cafeteria, get some coffee or something." They walked up the stairs to the fifth floor and got into line for the food. The person that I want you to meet was with her when she was attacked."

"Was it that jackass partner of hers?" Harry asked bitterly, grabbing an apple. "Derrick?"

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed slamming a salad onto her tray. "For the f-ing last time he had no idea that you guys were dating!"

"Like hell he didn't! He knew that she was mine! She has a picture of me on her desk, for Christ Sakes!"

"Well, you know the stupidity of some people." Ginny replied eyeing Harry.

"Well, atleast I'm not a Malfoy," Harry said, taking a juice from the ice box.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled, "That was one time! It was over six years ago and you're still going to be like this towards him?" she said, leaving the line.

"Miss, you forgot to pay!" Said the cash register.

Harry glared at the box and threw three galleons into it to pay for her lunch and his.

"Thank you," It said, "Have a nice day!" Harry rolled his eyes and went to sit down with Ginny.

"So where is this person that you wish for me to meet?" he asked taking a bite of his muffin.

"Behind you." She said waving. A tall woman started to walk in their direction. A glare was coming off her glasses. Black hair with purple highlights fell around her shoulders, bouncing with each step and her bohemian style skirt swayed. The white tunic flowed around her body.

"Hey, Gin," she said smiling.

"Hello, Hilary." Ginny replied. "This is Harry, Hermione's boyfriend, I mean, her almost husband." She said taking a sip from her butterbeer. Hilary sat down next to Harry. He didn't even acknowledge her, but he gave a glare to Ginny, but kept on eating anyway. "He doesn't have the nerve yet." Ginny explained.

"Harry," Ginny leaned over her tray, "Do you have anything to ask Hilary?"

"No" he grunted, "Food." Ginny rolled her eyes as Hilary laughed a little. Harry looked at her with a funny look, making her stop laughing. "Well there is one question that has been on my mind lately." He said.

"Yes…" Hilary said.

"Why the hell is she in an ICU unit, and you're not even being treated?" Hilary's face fell and she looked at the far wall, her eyes glazed over.

"_HERMIONE!" Hilary screamed as she fell to the ground. The Basilisk threw her body into the wall, a few bones cracking. The large snake now looked at Hilary and started to come after her. _

"_Oh shite!" she screamed. She closed her eyes and ran towards Hermione as fast as she could, avoiding the monsters eyes. Changing into the leopard inside of her was the best thing that she could do. Hating the change from human to animal, she did so anyways and ran towards Hermione quicker, confusing the Basilisk. Hilary changed back. "Ohh shite, Hermione wake up please!" she pleaded until the snake hissed. _

_Looking in the general direction she saw the snake coming after her. "_IMPERIO!" _She shouted, her wand pointed at the snake. It stopped slithering towards her _Go away_ Hilary thought _Go away back into the tunnel of which you came and do not come out. _The snake curled back into the pipe. "Hermione, please wake up!" she pleaded with her. Hermione's breathing became shallower as time passed. _

"_HILARY!" she heard a voice call her name. "HIL? WHERE ARE YOU?" It was Seamus. _

"_SEAMUS! HURRY!" She screamed at him. He was wasting time, and Hermione didn't have it. She was slowly dying as it was._

"_I'm coming!" Seamus replied, and in a minute he was sitting beside her staring at the almost dead Hermione. "What happened?"_

"_I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to just get her to St. Mungos. There is only a matter of time before the poison flows throughout her body. We can only hope that she survives. It would be a miracle. Seamus, I'm going to change into my animal form, so could you help me get her on my back, so that she doesn't fall on the way out of here." She said. She changed into her animal form again._

"_Alright." He said, and with that he muttered a spell and Hermione was on her back and unable to move._

_She nudged him thankfully, and took off toward the exit. _

"Uhh…" Was all Hilary could manage. "Well it kinda went like this…" she began telling Harry the story of her and Hermione in the Chamber. Tears started to roll down Harry's face as she got closer and closer to the end. "And then Seamus and I ended up here, Hermione stopped breathing by then and she quit bleeding. I swear for a moment she died, and if Seamus didn't have anti-venom to give her on the night bus, she would be…" Ginny was silently crying, but she continues to eat her salad.

All Harry could do was cry in his hands.


	2. Chapter 1

"Guys, really I think I can manage to lie in bed by myself, its not that hard," sighed Hermione. Rubbing her forehead, she looked up at Ron. "And Ron, you've been here for a long time, since three in fact I think you should go home, Katja will be waiting for you." Ron just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"If you wish, my lady," he smiled at her. "Just remember, I'll be here bright and early in the morning." He stood up and left the room, leaving everyone else to leave.

"Well, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, "Sleep well, and eat as much food they give you." She stood up as well, and followed her son out the door.

"Everyone else!" she proclaimed, "Leave now before I have you shown out! Except Harry, I'd like to spend some time alone with him." Everyone said their goodbyes and left leaving the two alone.

"So, love, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry scooted in closer to her bed so he could practically lie next to her.

"Well, Hun," she played along, stroking his hair, "I just wanted to talk, ya know. Random things like 'Hi how are you, how is everything going…'"

"Well if you wanted to talk about random things like that you should have just spoken up and told me." Harry smiled and kissed her playfully.

"How is your restaurant going?" she bluntly asked. Harry hesitated before he told her. _What _should_ I say to her? I can't tell her everything right now… maybe just bits and pieces._

"Well, dearest," he closed his eyes, "It's not going by that well." Hermione sat up and looked at him.

"What do you mean by 'Not going by that well'?" He sat up as well.

"Mostly everyone is quitting, they say that I've been having major issues with my temper, and that it's not that cheery lately." He rubbed his eyes and sat back in the hard wooden chair. "The meat has been coming in late for the past week, the veggies are spoiling and… God, Herms, I don't have you anymore to tell me what to do, and help me run things!" he stood up and walked to the window at the far end of the room.

"I just don't know how to do these things, you've always been the one to cheer me on and give me advice, but now you can't come in and check things out, so I don't get the advice… I don't know what I'm going to do…" he sat on an empty bed next to hers. "What should I do…?"

Hermione lay back down and closed her eyes. "Harry, it will be okay," he looked at her.

"What do you mean by that? It's a total disaster. I should have just been and Auror or something, you know, what most people would expect me to be." Hermione chuckled.

"Just listen to what the little me inside of your head is saying and everything will be alright."

Harry smiled at her. "You know what, that is exactly what I should have done, Thanks Herms."

"Hey, don't call me that!" she said, throwing a pillow at him. Harry threw it back.

"Well… I don't know…" he actually stopped to think about what he wanted to say, but failed. "Hmm, well it's about midnight, so I will leave you to rest now." They kissed. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry," she whispered as he walked out of the door, "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good,"

She lay in bed for a moment before calling in the nurse.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" the nurse asked.

"I am extremely thirsty, can you bring me a pitcher or two of water and place them on my night stand?"

"Yes, right away." The nurse hurriedly left to get the water and she chugged down the water she had, close to a whole pitcher full. When the nurse returned she gave her the empty pitcher and grabbed the other one, pouring some water into a glass and acting like she was drinking from the glass slowly before the nurse left.

She began drinking the water at a dangerous rate. Couching, she produced a pair of scissors from underneath her mattress, and snipped the IV that was dripping Anti-Venom into her veins.

Hermione began to cough harshly as the water logged her lungs. She slowly began to lose sight and feeling. The medicine stopped flowing throughout her body and the venom that was left over took over her blood. As she was shaking, her life was slowly lifted from her.

"It's a tragedy, this loss is." Professor Flitwick, now minister, was speaking at Hermione's funeral. "One of my best ex-students are being laid to rest, from self harm. Hermione Ann Granger was loved by many, including The Weasley family, Harry Potter and many others."

As the little person talked on, Harry spaced out. All he could think about was how badly he was taking this. _I was there_ he thought, _I was there that night when she did it. I could have stopped her. _Mrs. Weasley was up front crying on Mr. Weasley's shoulder. Ron and Katja were sitting across from them, staring off into space like he must have been doing. Ginny and Hilary we're sitting a few rows up from him. Harry stood in the back.

The shock of her immediate death was too much for him to handle. To keep himself from breaking down and sobbing he kept himself preoccupied with his new Restaurant "Kartoffel"

_New spatulas are arriving tomorrow, along with a fresh batch of spinach, _he thought to himself, _I need to order some new pans soon. Vegetable Oil is plentiful; we could use it more often then the Canola._

"In her seventh year at Hogwarts, she played an important role in all our lives, even though she was gone most of the year. Helping Harry go through those obstacles might have been tough, but she will always be remembered of her smarts." "Father" Flitwick carried on in his reading about Hermione.

Things from Harry's job ran through his head like a rabbit on crack. _Robert, that fucking cunt better get up and moving soon or he'll be gone; I have people lined up wanting to be a waiter. I don't need some pot head hanging around in back anymore._

Anything but Hermione…. _Katja is doing pretty good as a waitress. I am glad I hired her. If she keeps up the good work for the next few weeks, she might see a small incline in her pay check._

The service ended and Harry couldn't remember anything that happened. He couldn't remember them burying her, or even the time afterwards. He just woke up the next morning with a pounding headache.

"Harry?" Ron walked into his room and sat in the chair beside his bed. "Are you going to be alright?"

"What do you mean am I going to be alright?" Harry asked cheerfully. "There is nothing to be worrying about, so why am I not going to be alright. The only thing that is bothering me is why Hermione wanted me to stay out of the hospital until she got better." Ron stared at him.

"What do you mean by that Harry?" he asked. "She's dead; she couldn't have told you that she didn't want you to see her."

"She told me last night you retard," he got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. "Why am I in a suit?" Ron stood up and stood beside him.

"Harry… I'm serious, are you alright?"

"Never better!" Harry exclaimed opening his dresser drawer and pulling out a shirt to change into. Ron shook his head and walked to the doorway.

"If you need me, just call okay?" he said as he shut the door. Harry gathered more clothes.

_What is he going on about,_ Harry said to himself, _Hermione isn't dead, and I saw her last night!_ He went into the bathroom and started the shower. He let the water get hot before he got into it.

"Gin, I swear he is in denial," Ron was talking to Ginny through the fire. "When I woke him up this morning, he acted like Hermione was still alive! The most ironic thing he said was something about Hermione not wanting to see him until she was out of the hospital."

Ginny was preparing her breakfast. "That ridiculous," she said to the fire as she poured some porridge into a bowl. "Hermione would never say a thing like that." She sat at her table. "But she would tell him to just concentrate more on his job then her." Blowing on the bowl she looked back up at the fireplace. "I'm serious, Ron. If you want to find out more, just ask Harry, he seems to be in the first stage of 'Loss'"

Rolling his eyes, he left the fireplace and walked back upstairs to Harry's room. "Harry?" he said knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Harry responded.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Harry opened the door.

"Make it fast, I think I might be late for work," Harry was rushing around his room, trying to find some socks.

"What else did Hermione say to you last night, Harry?" asked Ron, throwing a pair of socks at Harry.

"Thanks," he said. Harry sat on the bed and pulled his socks on. "She said what I told you and that instead of relying on her to tell me what to do with the restaurant, that I should just follow her voice inside of my head." He pulled on his right shoe. "Why do you ask?" Ron sat in the chair next to the bed again.

"No reason," he started to play with a hole in his shirt. "When are you getting off tonight?"

"Late," Harry replied standing up. "But I am taking an hour and a half break because I need to go to the optometrist. I'm getting new glasses since these ones are bent. New frames and everything." He pulled on his jacket. "Well, I'll be off now, I can't keep the people waiting long, can I?" As quickly as he could, Harry ran out the door and got into his car.

Ron went down stairs and prepared himself for work at the ministry. He stepped through the fireplace with some Floo Powder "Ministry of Magic!" he yelled and he threw the powder down. A few moments of spinning and sickly feelings he landed at the Ministry.

"Weasley!" he heard his boss call, "you're fifteen minutes late!"

"Yes, yes I know!" he called back. "There was a slight problem at home." He walked into Dean Thomas' office.

"Well there are bigger problems here." Dean said from his desk. "Make sure you're on time."

"Dean, it was Harry." Ron said. Dean looked up from his papers.

"Shut the door." Dean said. "Quickly now!" Ron shut the door. "What happened? Is he alright?" Ron sat in the chair opposite of Dean.

"Right now, I am not really sure," Ron scratched his head. "I think he is taking the news of Hermione's death really badly. This morning when I woke him up he said that he talked to her last night! I was thinking maybe he saw her in a dream, but he was hammered last night so he most likely had a dreamless sleep, and it wasn't like he dreamt it at all! It was like he was speaking to her." Dean sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"All we can do now is hope that he doesn't go insane," he whispered, "I've seen things like this happen, and I don't want to see it anymore. These sort of things can change people into different personalities. Stay close to him, and if anything funny happens, you know my number and where I am all the time." He smiled at Ron and looked at the papers on the desk.

"I really do hope he's going to be alright." Ron whispered shutting the door behind him.

"Harry!" called the head chef, David Schokinshpieler as soon as he stepped into the kitchens from the back.

"What, Dave?" He called as he hung up his jacket.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked Harry, coming into the back. "With… you know."

"No, I don't know," Harry walked into the dining area leaving Dave. "You and Ron both have been acting strange lately. What's up with you two?"

"Harry, what do you mean? Hermione is dead; there is nothing to be confused about!" Dave said, entering the dining room.

"She. Is. Not. DEAD!" Harry yelled. "I saw her last night! Don't tell me that she's dead and we already had her funeral!" Dave rubbed his head.

"Harry, come with me," he said, taking off his apron. "You need to see something." Harry followed him out back. "We're going to the cemetery." Dave said, not looking back at Harry. And then he apperated, and Harry followed.

As Harry arrived, he saw Dave up a ways in the cemetery. "Dave, what are you trying to prove?" he called to him.

"Come here and look at this, if you don't believe me and Ron, maybe you'll believe this." Dave called. Harry jogged over to him.

"Make this quick were opening in a-" Dave pointed to the tombstone, cutting Harry off. Harry looked at it.

_Hermione Ann Granger_

_Loved by many_

_Sep. 17 1979 - Mar. 23 2006_

"See, Harry," Dave said pointing at a picture of her. "She's dead." Harry didn't hear him though, because he already hit the ground, unconscious.

**Well, we would like reviews! And some notes:**

**Kartoffel: It means Potato... nothing to it! Katja and a friend decided on it.**

**Schokinshpieler: Created by the same friend.(coughcoughYOUKNOWWHOYOUARE!coughcough)**

**Well, once again, please review.**


End file.
